Kevin Can`t Say a Word!
Part 1 *''Mission Name'': Kevin Can`t Say a Word (Part 1 of 3) *''Minimum Level'': 20 *''Type of Mission'': World *''Giver''/''Location'': Kevin/'Math Camp', Ship`s Interior *''Reward(s): '''Kevin Pants', Kevin`s Basketball, Jake Jr Wig, Kevin Torso, Kevin Shoes, Kim Kil Whan Horn, Charlie Wig, Kevin Bubblehead Part 1 Mission Details *(NANOCOM) Kevin: "Okay, I need you to keep a secret of mine. I can`t say..." *(NANOCOM) Gwen: "What secret? What is he talking about? Come over here and tell me! You and Kevin!" **(Talk to Gwen) *(LOCAL) Gwen: "He couldn`t tell you? Maybe he already told Ben." **(Talk to Ben) *(LOCAL) Ben: "Kevin has a secret? He didn`t tell me. Maybe Argit knows the secret." *(NANOCOM) Ben: "Maybe not. I just remembered: he was drowned in fusion matter. Still, let me think up some question-and-answer cards that will trick him into revealing his secret. Meanwhile, there`s a fusion portal in Candy Cove with a fusion inside. Might as well check it out." **(Find Fusion Lair in Candy Cove) **(Enter Fusion Lair in Candy Cove) *(NANOCOM) Ben: "Why didn`t Fuse just name that lair and put it in the infected zone? And where`s Kevin?" *(NANOCOM) Ben: "Maybe those Fairy Fusions know. Never seen them before." **(Defeat 12 Fairy Fusions) *(NANOCOM) Ben: "A Pixie Fusion for a boss? Fuse needs to get some of his own ideas. Defeat him." **(Defeat a Pixie Fusion) *(NANOCOM) Ben: "Is that Kevin? Why is he attacking? He must really not want anyone to find out the secret if he`s attacking you and hiding in a fusion lair." **(Defeat Kevin Levin) *(NANOCOM) Kevin: "Okay, fine. I`ll tell you and Ben. I have a speech impedement that stops me from saying a word of a body part completely." *(NANOCOM) Ben: "He can`t say a word? That`s it?! Kevin is coming back. I guess these question-and-answer cards were pointless. Kevin says he will go back to his college or Ship and give you your reward there." **(Return to Kevin in Math Camp, Ship`s Interior, or Nowhere) *(LOCAL) Kevin: "Not much of a sssecret to hide, wouldn`t yyou aggkgree? I`m so ggglad they didn`t fffind out my real sssecret, and I use the term loosely." *(NANOCOM) Ben: "Kevin is acting wierd, even for Kevin. He attacked you to prevent his speech impedement secret. Now, he`s acting talking wierd." **(Part 1 Mission Complete!) Part 2 *''Mission Name'': Kevin Can`t Say a Word (Part 2 of 3) *''Minimum Level'': 34 *''Type of Mission'': World *''Giver''/''Location'': Ben/'Offworld Plaza', Ship`s Interior, Null Void *''Reward(s): '''Ben Omniverse Bubblehead', Ben Omniverse Hoodie, Ben Omniverse T-Shirt, Ben Legs, Ben Shoes, Omnivershuttlegun Part 2 Mission Details *(NANOCOM) Ben: "Ask Kevin what`s up." **(Talk to Kevin) *(LOCAL) Kevin: "Nnnothing`s the mmatter. And besssides, this is how I normally sssound, and I use the term loosely." *(NANOCOM) Ben: "He`s lying, except for usely the term--whatever. Maybe Gwen knows something about this." **(Talk to Gwen) *(LOCAL) Gwen: "A little before you came, Professor Paradox said that the first person who comes to me and asks me a question, their answers can be found in Huntor`s Crest. You`re the first person to come to me, so I guess you have to go to Huntor`s Crest." *(NANOCOM) Kevin: "I would not ddo that if I were you." **(Go to Huntor`s Crest) *(NANOCOM) Ben: "Freaky Brainstorm guy? What`s he doing here? Ask him, and why does he look so pleased?" **(Talk to Dr. Psychobos) *(LOCAL) Dr. Psychobos: "-PANT- I ddon`t -PANT- know what -PANT- you`re -PANT- talking about! -PANT!- -PANT!- -PANT!-" *(NANOCOM) Dr. Psychobos: "Catching a hhhalf Ossmosian is very tttiring, as well as reppplacing him. -PANT!-" *(NANOCOM) Ben: "I don`t know what he sa... ...ecause my nanocom is almost o... ...batteries. I`ll fix it as Ju... ...gg later. Send ev...thing he said to Plumber Barry... ...Plumber Base nor... of ...ere." **(Talk to Plumber Barry in The Precipice) *(LOCAL) Plumber Barry: "Dr. Psychobos captured an Osmosian? I`ll send the message to Ben right away." *(NANOCOM) Gwen: "Wait, Kevin is an Osmosian! Tell Plumber Barry to right it down. Oh, wait. He already sent it. Tell Tetrax to tell Ben that. Ben is too far away from where you are." **(Talk to Tetrax) *(LOCAL) Tetrax: "My friend, Kevin, has been captured? Well, I`ll tell Ben as I stop considering Kevin a friend." *(NANOCOM) Gwen: "Tetrax doesn`t have to do that, but he does have to do the second thing. I hardly consider him a friend. Anyway, you can use the SCAMPER to tell Ben yourself." **(Go to the SCAMPER in Forsaken Valley) **(Talk to Ben) *(LOCAL) Ben: "No wonder he`s not acting normal, for Kevin! He`s not him! For finding them out, you deserve a reward." **(Part 2 Mission Complete!) Part 3 *''Mission Name'': Kevin Can`t Say a Word (Part 3 of 3) *''Minimum Level'': 34 *''Type of Mission'': World *''Giver''/''Location'': Gwen/'Pimpleback Mountains', Ship`s Interior, Math Camp *''Reward(s): '''Gwen Omniverse Bubblehead', Gwen Shirt, Kim Kil Whan Head, Gwen Legs, Gwen Shoes, Gwen Gun Part 3 Mission Details *(NANOCOM) Paradox: "Gwen and you should meet somwehere in The Precipice and ambush Dr. Psychobos. He hangs out in the cave made by those Great Shellworms to trick the player into getting lost, but Dr. Psychobos took control of the cave and scared off the shellworms. I would meet near the Plumber Base in The Precipice." **(Find The Lair of Dr. Psychobos in The Precipice) *(NANOCOM) Gwen: "I opened some portals just for today to enter the cave Professor Paradox was talking about. I`m already inside, so you`d better come in, too. Quick, before my New Years Break is over!" **(Enter The Lair of Dr. Psychobos) *(NANOCOM) Jury Rigg: "Okay, you and Gwen come over to me so we can stop Evil Brainstorm together! Ha-ha Ha-ha-ha-ha!" **(Defeat Dr. Psychobos) *(NANOCOM) Gwen: "I traced the heartbeat of Kevin, and, apparently, other than us and Dr. Psychobos, there are three others in here. This isn`t my fight, so you find Kevin and stop the four others. One must be Kevin, but who are the three others?" **(Head further into the cave with Jury Rigg) *(NANOCOM) Jury Rigg: "Hey, I just noticed something! You and Gwen already defeated Evil Brainstorm. So--hey, Khyber and Malware and his pet are here, too! Ha-ha-ha Ha-ha! Oh." **(Defeat Khyber and co.) *(NANOCOM) Jury Rigg: "Woah, that gave me a headache! This is where we go our seperate ways. You take left, I`ll look right." **(Find Kevin in The Lair of Dr. Psychobos) *(NANOCOM) Kevin: "Any chance you can find someone to free me?" **(Talk to Jury Rigg to free Kevin) *(LOCAL) Jury Rigg: "Oh, so he`s left. Makes sense, since right was a dead end! Ha! Sure, I`ll free him, but Gwen wants to see you for something. Go do that and I`ll get to work." **(Talk to Gwen in Pimpleback Mountains, Math Camp, or Ship`s Interior) *(LOCAL) Gwen: "Here you go. And you know what, we wouldn`t of found out it was Dr. Psychobos if it wasn`t for his speech impedment." *(NANOCOM) Ben: "Because of that, we shall officially call today 'Speech Impedement Day'!" **(Mission Complete!) Category:Fanfic Missions